User blog:Hoshcof/Super Mario Bros. Deluxe: Horror Edition
I love Super Mario Bros., so when I saw that a game called Super Mario Bros. Deluxe was on sale on Amazon, I immediately bought it. It was brand new, and was amazing. I played it for weeks. After a while, I discovered that I had done everything in it, and was bored. I looked up if any mods or hacks were online, and found one called "Super Mario Bros. Deluxe: Horror Edition". Curious, I downloaded it into the cartridge. I booted up the game and was greeted by the image of Mario laying down, a gaping hole in his skull, bleeding out. Odd, but I had seen plenty of pictures like it on the internet: Trying to be ironic about Mario breaking blocks with his head. Continuing, the screen then read Super Mario Bros. Deluxe: Horror Edition instead of the usual text. Blood was dripping from some of the letters, too. "This looks promising so far," I thought to myself. Pressing "Start", I was immediately put into the stage map. But instead of being on World 1-1, it was called World 1-0. The map looked different, too. It was just Mario standing on a red dot, with 2 red dots ahead and the castle after that. No background, just pitch black. Going into World 1-0, I didn't know what to expect. It was your average Mario level, but the background was pitch black, like the map. The music wasn't normal, either. It sounded like it was being played backwards, at a faster speed; Like I had less than 100 seconds to beat the level. Looking at how much time I did have, I realized that there was nothing there. No "TIME", no "099", nothing. I tried to hit a ? Block, hoping for a Mushroom, but I just got a coin. The odd thing was that when I hit the block, it made a thud sound, like Mario had quite literally hit the block with his head. This happened for all the blocks I broke, each time the thud getting more and more sickeningly sounding. When I could see the Flagpole on the screen, Mario started moving on his own. He walked toward a block, hit it, and got a coin. The thud now sounded like blood was being splattered. The block didn't break, though. There were more coins in it. Mario jumped and hit it again, and again, and again, getting more and more coins. When he had gotten the last coin, the thud sounded like bones breaking, and Mario fell over, and the music stopped very suddenly. I couldn't do anything. The screen just stayed there, Mario's dead body in the center, and the Flagpole on the far right, barely visible. The death noise didn't play, Mario didn't fall off the screen, but I knew he was dead. I couldn't pause the game, quit, nothing. Quite shaken up, I plugged my Gameboy Color in the charger and went to go get some food, leaving the system on. I did this to see if it changed when I returned. Returning about 5 minutes later, I found that the game somehow reset itself, putting me back at the map. But I wasn't on World 1-0 anymore. The game put me on World 1-1, as if I had beaten 1-0. Shrugging it off, I dove into 1-1, hoping that it would be normal, and I could get that irreplaceable Mario vibe. It was exactly the same as 1-0. But this time I had no control at all, and Mario was moving on his own from the start. The music sounded the same as 1-0, but a bit faster than before. The "TIME" icon was still missing. Mario went through the entire level by walking backwards. He started the level facing backwards, too. Mario went through the level very slowly, grabbing every coin he could. But when the Flagpole was on screen, Mario kept jumping into the block with the coins in it, making that thud noise. As the last coin came out of the block, Mario fell over, and the music stopped, just as before. The game went back to map screen, where I watched a very beaten up looking Mario limp over to 1-2. Starting the level, I expected it to be 1-0 again. Instead, it was an underwater level. I was in control of Mario, now, but he moved much slower and seemed a lot heavier than usual. The music was sped up even more than before, almost hurting my ears, now. There was no floor in the level, so Mario feeling so heavy would end very badly if a Bloober or Cheep Cheep forced me to go low. There were an unbelievable amount of coins in the level, too. Reaching the pipe at the end, I came out on the surface, with the same pitch black background. Mario took control and went towards the Flagpole, but then jumped into the Piranha Plant which had just came out of the pipe, killing himself. Going back to the map screen, Mario crawled over to 1-3. Terrified of what would happen next, the game started 1-3 by itself. The level started, the music playing backwards at probably x10 speed, with the same background as always. Mario was on the ground, blood coming out of his head, just like the image that appeared when I booted up the game. Coins were everywhere on the screen. It stayed like that for about 5 minutes, before returning to the map. Mario was just barely moving, pulling himself towards the castle. As I watched Mario struggle to the castle, I thought to myself "What demented person would make such a Horrific Game?" I was almost in tears as I entered the level, not sure if I wanted to know what awaited me. The level started, and there was no music. No enemies, no lava, nothing. Just the simple gray floor. Mario slowly crawled forward, and I saw it. A lone coin in the air. As Mario approached it, I watched in horror as he struggled to his feet. He seemed so weak and beaten, hanging on to dear life. He jumped very low, just enough to grab the coin, and collapsed on the floor again. He continued onwards. He reached the bridge, but Bowser was nowhere to be seen. Mario just crawled to the Axe, cut the bridge, and went to Toad. But instead of his usual message, Toad said "GREED IS A TERRIBLE THING, MARIO." The screen then cut to black, and reset, showing me the image of Mario on the ground, bleeding out of his skull. I was crying, I didn't know what to think. I didn't play the game for days, and I erased the hack from the cartridge. Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs